Vision
by RadiantSun
Summary: Inuyasha is a half-demon trying to blend in with humans, and Kagome is a priestess who has powers she can't control. When she accidentally casts a tethering spell on Inuyasha, he is magically forced to stay close to her at all times, and with a demonic war encroaching on the human world, they must learn to work together if they mean to survive. As if college wasn't hard enough.
1. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi had no more walked into her dorm room and set her yellow book bag down that her roommate looked up from her phone where she lay stretched out on her twin bed.

"Hey, you gotta see this," said Yuka, sitting up and making room for Kagome.

She sat down on the bed next to her and peered at the phone screen.

The video started with an introduction by a vlogger just walking down a crowded city street, but when he cut through the park, he swapped the camera away from front-facing to show the viewer what a lovely day it was to be outside. Kagome watched with minimal interest, expecting to see some flash mob dance with the large number of people on screen now, but instead the camera focused on a young woman wearing the skimpiest black dress she'd ever seen with a short sword somehow attached at her hip. The woman twirled through the crowd, drawing lots of curious stares.

"How is that even staying on her body?"

"Just watch," shushed Yuka.

The woman planted her feet, raised her hands and did some crazy swiping movements up, down and side to side. At least twenty people fell to the ground at the same time and those still standing began to scream. The vlogger panned the camera down to his hand, which was bleeding out of nowhere.

When he brought the camera back up to the crowd, those that had collapsed were now floating in the air with limp limbs. The video ended when one of the floaters charged at the camera.

"Crazy, right? No one's been able to explain it." Yuka looked to her for equal astonishment, but Kagome shook her head.

"It's just some stunt. I bet they're filming for a movie."

"Someone already suggested that in the comments but there are no strings. The vlogger confirmed it."

"What do you mean, no strings? They were thin, but I definitely saw wires holding all those people up," said Kagome.

"I've watched this video several times. I don't know what you saw, but there's nothing there," argued Yuka.

As they re-watched together and she clearly saw the wires criss crossing the park, she was uncomfortably aware of Yuka's not seeing them despite their prevalent appearance. She didn't point them out again.

"Huh, must have been a trick of the light. I don't see them now," she answered.

"You might need to get your eyes checked," insisted Yuka.

Kagome laughed and shrugged it off, tamping down the rising alarm rising in her chest. She wasn't going to worry about it. The person in that video was miles away and things like this had happened to her every now and then over the years. She learned to sweep each occurrence under the rug and move on.

She smiled excitedly at her roommate instead.

"So do you have plans Friday night? Akitoki invited me to his frat party."

* * *

"I totally think he loves you. Or at least wants to sleep with you." Giggling at Kagome's mortified expression, Yuka wobbled in her heels down the busy sidewalk of Main Street. Restaurants and bars and shops lined the edge of campus to cater to college students.

"Yuka!" Kagome admonished her drunk friend, but she didn't think she was entirely wrong. And she wasn't sure if she was entirely against the idea either. Akitoki Hojo was sweet and thoughtful from every interaction she'd had with him. He was attractive too.

"But we're just freshmen. Don't go getting tied down yet. We have many more years of fun ahead." She bopped a finger lightly on the edge of Kagome's nose, swaying to a stop suddenly and pulling Kagome with her just to complete the action.

"The bus is coming, we should get going before we miss it," said Ayumi, a friend of Yuka's from high school,and the most responsible of the three of them.

"I love you 'Yumi!" Yuka hugged her tightly around the neck, jumping ship from Kagome's shoulder to hers.

Kagome got a text and couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw Akitoki's name.

"Oooh, go get it, Kagome!" Yuka had seen the screen too. Probably two of them the way her eyes were crossing.

"He's asking me if I want to meet him for a late night meal," she blushed.

"That's cause you're a snack!"

"Hush, Yuka. Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Ayumi looked like she was about to give her a field sobriety test, but Kagome gave her all assurances. She hadn't drank that much. When she'd noticed Yuka's pace, she'd slowed down to keep an eye on her. She felt the alcohol like a warm blanket but her cognitive abilities weren't so impaired. She knew she'd make the same decision to meet him if she was sober.

"I'll text you when I'm home," she offered and they parted ways at the bus stop. Kagome grabbed a booth at the late night breakfast place he suggested and waited, butterflies in her stomach.

She was watching the window when she saw an unexpected flash of silver. A young man was pulling open the door to the late-night restaurant, removing a hand from his red jacket as he pulled the door open. She saw long, sharp finger nails and to top it off, there were fuzzy triangles resting on top of his silver-haired head. He had claws and dog-like ears. She blinked, rubbed her eyes and looked again. He was nearing her table as she stared openly, unable to help herself. His eyes were a beautiful golden color that drew her in, but the scowl on his face when he caught her rude gaping broke the spell.

"You got something to say?" he snapped.

No one else was reacting to his appearance, so she knew it was just like the invisible wires from earlier today. She calmed herself and kept her eyes on his face and not anywhere above where the fuzzy ears were twitching like satellites searching for signal.

"No, nothing, sorry," she said, averting her eyes back to the window where she thankfully saw Akitoki Hojo, her savior from this awkward situation.

The golden-eyed dog boy moved on, one disgusted glance at the madly grinning boy approaching.

Akitoki was still smiling when he slid into the booth across from her.

"Did you wait long?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. You look fantastic tonight by the way."

They lapsed into conversation about difficult upcoming final exams and which professors were awful and what their favorite television shows were growing up. They jumped from topic to topic easily.

"You grew up on a shrine? What was that like?" he asked with great interest.

"Not that different. Higurashi shrine isn't huge or anything, just old. We had a dry well we weren't allowed to go near and a Tree of Ages and that was pretty much it."

"Tree of Ages?"

"Oh, it's just this super ancient tree that's been around for a thousand years. Gramps would tell us the story about it like a broken record."

He smiled encouragingly. "What's the story?"

"I tuned him out a lot," she shrugged, "but it was probably to do with a curse or a demon."

The word brought dog ears and silver hair to her mind and she took a sip of her water to mask her discomfort.

"Do you believe demons existed?"

"I believe in demons as much as I believe in ghosts," she said honestly.

He seemed to take it the way she'd hoped. "So then you weren't training to exorcise evil spirits as a priestess, I take it?" he joked.

She laughed a bit awkwardly but he didn't seem to notice.

"No, definitely not. I'd clean the grounds and work in the shop sometimes but not often. What about you? Where did you grow up?" she asked.

"No where near as interesting, I assure you. My family is all scholars and professors."

"Is that what you want to do then, teach?"

He nodded. "Professor of ancient history or work for a museum. As long as I can go on archaeological digs."

"Traveling around would be fun. Not so sure about the digging."

* * *

Deep in thought on the bus, a young man stared out the window at his silver-haired reflection and then down to the beaded bracelet on his wrist. There was no way the girl in the restaurant had seen through his disguise. But she had stared an awful lot and he could have sworn her eyes had glanced above his head to his ears.

There hadn't been a disclaimer about an expiration date when he'd gotten this enchanted piece of jewelry.

He slapped a hand to his neck at the prick of something sharp, and when he pulled his hand away, a small flea in tiny clothing stood in his palm, swaying slightly from the blow.

"You're fairly strong even in this human guise, Master Inuyasha," groaned the flea demon, holding two of four hands to his head.

Inuyasha looked around the nearly empty bus. The other two riders sat at the front near the driver. No one was paying him and the minuscule flea demon in his palm any attention.

"You'll live," assured Inuyasha unsympathetically. "I look human to you, Myoga?"

Inuyasha touched the black beads encircling his wrist again. The enchanted bracelet left him without his inhuman strength, sharp hearing and excellent sense of smell in addition to modifying his appearance.

But having his demonic energy suppressed was like being in a stuffy mascot costume all the time that restricted his movements. Not exactly comfortable but it was only for when he was out in public so it wasn't all that bad.

"Of course, black hair and all. That bracelet was enchanted by a powerful priest. No mortal or demon can see through it," assured Myoga confidently.

Good. That was all he needed to hear.

"So what you brings you here?"

Inuyasha nodded along as Myoga referenced the viral video of humans being tossed up into the air by some demon who turned them into rag dolls.

"Yeah, I saw it. Some wind demon having a psychotic break."

"Yura is a demon of hair, actually."

"Stupid is what she is, putting on her little show knowing the penalty is death for exposing the demon world to so many humans like that."

It was a long-standing decree that while hunting and killing humans was acceptable and even encouraged sometimes as sport, it must be done carefully without revealing the existence of demons to the masses and putting their species in danger.

Inuyasha had never been interested in history, whether human or demon versions, but it was common knowledge that after humans invented guns, demons had to get craftier to survive. Now very few humans even knew demons were real, and the ones that did know were hunting them.

Myoga was shaking his head nervously. " Master Inuyasha, a lot has changed since you went away … King Onigumo has fallen ill and the council isn't paying much attention to enforcing laws at the moment."

Myoga's words settled like a rock in Inuyasha's gut. "But if he's down for the count, then that means Naraku is …"

"Yes, he's already petitioned the council to vote him as true King. However, half the council wish for your brother -

"Screw my brother."

"To be King with his distinguished heritage and valiant history as a War Lord. It's causing quite the divide."

"And I care because?"

"I thought you would want to come back to support your brother's claim to the throne, of course." He blinked innocently as if it would be obvious.

"Why would ever give you that idea?"

"Because you will be forced to choose a side eventually. I fear this is going to be a bloody war."

With his brother, Sesshomaru, and the prince, Naraku, battling it out for supremacy, blood was a fact not a fear.

"I wouldn't want either one as the next king. Let them battle it out and kill each other."

"Surely you don't mean that, Lord Inuyasha." Myoga floundered on his shoulder as he stood. The bus was slowing as it neared his stop.

"Surely I do. I'm not going back so shut up about it." He knocked Myoga off with a swipe of his hand as he stepped out into the aisle.

* * *

A/N: So this isn't the original chapter one. Once I started writing chapter two, I realized I needed to make some tweaks. I'm rusty, okay. I haven't posted a story in a long time so that's my excuse lol

See You Next Chapter,

RadiantSun


	2. Hidden Self

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Special note: If you've already read the first chapter, you may want to go back and at least skim. I may have cut some details and altered a couple more. Don't hate me! I just realized it wasn't all I needed it to be once I sat down to write chapter two.

* * *

As a child, she'd seen monsters her family couldn't in the forest behind the shrine where they lived. She'd watched strange lights dancing at night, sensed odd energies all around her and had dreams where she performed spells. She shared her findings with her family all the time, fueled by a child's innocence to explore every aspect of the strange world of magic to which she was privy.

One day a group of priests had come to the shrine when she was little, inquiring about a girl who had purified a miasma-filled lake with a single touch.

Kagome, having a strong talent for concealment charms, hid her presence from the adults gathered around the kitchen table to eavesdrop on their conversation from the stairs. When she hard mention of the lake, she felt her insides shrivel a bit in fear of rebuke from her mother. She'd been much farther into the woods than she was allowed to go when she'd stumbled over that foul-looking lake. There had been a boy and his father on the other side, but she'd ran when she noticed them.

The priests wished her to come and train at their temple, and she didn't want to go and they were being pushy and saying that if she didn't learn to control her powers with the correct guidance, she could hurt someone.

She wouldn't have worried except her grandfather started saying it might be good for Kagome to go and her mother was slower to refuse the idea after he spoke the idea aloud and it scared Kagome to think they'd send her away because of her powers.

When she was called downstairs to meet the priests, they sensed no spiritual energy from Kagome. They were sorely disappointed to find an ordinary little girl and assumed the witnesses at the lake misinformed and the Higurashi family mistaken in their evaluation of the child.

Her mother had been baffled but silent. Her grandfather had lamented the unexpected loss of her ability as if grieving over a loved one. The priests didn't take her grandfather's theatrics as proof she'd ever had powers though because the old man had no priestly abilities yet believed strongly that he did.

After that she'd been too afraid to even touch her spiritual powers. Once enough time passed that she felt safe to attempt something small, she'd been dismayed at first that she couldn't reach them. Her own seal had been too effective. So she adjusted to a normal life over time, blind to the sights she used to see, and the wish to regain what she'd lost dwindling as the days passed.

Small glimpses would occasionally bleed through the veil she'd constructed. She'd see a spirit dancing in a window or a human face would suddenly have fangs one minute and normal canines the next. She never told her family. She never told anyone. She'd just pretend whatever supernatural thing wasn't happening, wait for it to disappear and then move on with her life.

What would it even look like to have contact with her powers again? While they may have been second nature to her as a child, anything she'd once known about how to control them was long forgotten. Besides, the abilities of a priestess had no room in the life she'd carved out for herself or the future she envisioned.

College was stressful enough without the added burden of the supernatural.

* * *

Staring at the blank word document as the cursor blinked expectantly at the end of her opening paragraph, one that had taken her entirely too long to draft, she wanted to strangle past Kagome for procrastinating.

Thinking it would be an easy A, she enrolled in the history course specializing in ancient religion, but she found that neither growing up on a shrine nor once having use of spiritual abilities afforded her any advantages.

She couldn't exactly cite her own experiences as a child or her grandpa's plethora of stories as credible references.

In a fit of aggravation, she let her fingers type exactly what she was thinking on the page.

_Shinto priests worshiped really old gods and could communicate with spirits and stuff. Some had strong enough spiritual powers that they sometimes used them to exorcise evil spirits or try to force children from their homes to come train in their stupid temples to rid the world of demons. Maybe times have changes? For my first example I will cite the silver-haired guy with the cute doggy ears from last weekend. Apparently he's a student too._

Kagome stopped typing, her eyes peering once again over the top of her screen to peek at the demon. She'd hoped to have the room to herself, choosing the top floor of the library for it's lower traffic to keep from getting distracted, but then the biggest distraction in the world waltzed in and took up roost on the other side of the room. She wondered when her powers would stop working again so she could stop seeing his true form and get back to normal.

She studied his profile. He looked human except for the ears and claws. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head and the hem of his shirt rose with the movement. Her eyes drifted to the bit of exposed skin at the top of his jeans. She quickly averted her eyes but she couldn't stop blushing. She went back to typing furiously.

_Strong demons used to be the only ones who could take on humans forms, but it seems they've evolved because dog boy seems pretty domesticated himself, typing away calmly at his laptop in a college library instead of terrorizing humans. Domestic demons, evolved from blood-thirsty ancestors and adapting to live secretly in the human world. Like the raccoon guy I saw briefly today in the student store paying for his books with leaves enchanted to look like money. A bit shifty but harmless. Are my abilities coming back so I can make citizens arrests? Are priests nowadays working hard to fight against demon-fueled inflation, perhaps?_

She snorted loudly as the thought of a giant, scaly demon working at a bank in the body of a scrawny, pocket-protector-wearing man.

"Do ya mind? I can't focus with all the noise you're makin'."

"Sorry … I was just … sorry," she smiled sheepishly and he rolled his eyes.

Like the cute act was going to work on him.

Inuyasha had been glaring at her out of the corner of his eye for while now, fighting the urge to throw her laptop out the window so that she'd hopefully jump after it. Every time she shifted and her wooden seat creaked, every time she let out a dramatic sigh - every little thing she did was intended to annoy him.

If she'd wanted to make so much noise, she shouldn't have come to the freaking library where absolute quiet was the rule.

As soon as Inuyasha had entered this large study room in the corner of the library's top floor, he froze in the doorway when he recognized the girl from the restaurant, his hand automatically going to check the bracelet was around his wrist. He thought about turning around but soldiered on, refusing to tuck tail and run because of a human.

"Are you in Ancient History with Professor Mushin too?"

"How do you know that?" he glared.

She pointed to the textbook on his table and then gestured to her own. The entry level course was held in a large auditorium with about two hundred students so it wasn't strange that they hadn't seen each other even though half the semester was already over.

"So are you working on the paper?"

He grimaced at mention of the mid-term.

"Same," she nodded. "Think if we got him a bottle of sake he'd just give us an A?"

"You might be on to something."

"If only," she sighed wistfully. "I'm Kagome, by the way. What's your name?"

"It's Inuyasha," he offered. "And I've got a lot left to write so …"

He turned back to his laptop and began to type again, expecting her to take that as an end to the conversation.

He could feel her eyes on him and he was unable to take it anymore, his paranoia rising in regards to the bracelet failing him.

"If you've got something to say, say it," he challenged defensively.

"If you're going to be here a while … will you proof my paper when I'm through?" She spoke quickly and clasped her hands together in front of her face to plead with him. He was demon! He had to know a lot about this stuff, surely, and she needed a fantastic grade on this paper.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I'll read yours in return."

He relaxed. She'd just been bursting at the seams to ask for help on her paper. She hadn't been staring at his demonic appearance.

"No way, I'm not wasting any time on you. I've got my own paper to write," he rejected immediately.

She glared at him, huffed aloud indignantly and crossed her arms theatrically. She didn't talk to him anymore, and he rejoiced in the peace he desired to finish his paper.

* * *

She had only laid her head down for a moment! She sat up and stared at her computer screen, hoping that the paper was miraculously completed. It was not.

She heard the soft clicking of a keyboard and glanced over to see that Inuyasha was still there. She checked the time and groaned.

"Even when you're sleeping, you're making noises," he shared irritably.

She gasped and colored. "I do not!"

"I'll record it next time. How's the paper coming? You've got real talent if you can type with your eyes closed," he mocked.

She looked at the string of garbled letters that had invaded the page. She must have been falling asleep as she was typing. She smashed the delete button, refusing to make eye contact with the guy and give him the satisfaction.

Control or no control she kind of wished she did have her powers back, if only to teach this rude demon a lesson.

* * *

A/N: Hi there, you lovely people! Thanks for reading. And thank you to JadeUne2 for the review! (Hopefully in my re-upload of the first chapter, it doesn't change your opinion lol)

See You Next Chapter,

RadiantSun


	3. Opinions

Kagome and Yuka pushed their way through the crowded hall on the way to get another drink. They passed by a room with an ice luge for shots and Yuka slammed on the brakes in front of her, Kagome crashing into her back.

"C'mon! Let's do it!"

They veered into the room and each set their chin at the bottom as vodka was poured from the top of the ice sculpture ski slope.

They found another room with a pirate theme, the fraternity member wearing an eye patch and serving drinks with a fake parrot on his shoulder.

"Remember to vote for my room as the winner!" he said, handing them their drinks with little umbrellas in them.

Kagome and Yuka nodded encouragingly and left.

"Is there some kind of contest?"

"I don't know. But it would explain all the rooms being decorated differently."

They burst out laughing and made for the stairs, which were beyond crowded and Yuka tripped slightly on the way up.

"Too bad Ayumi went home this weekend. She's missing out!"

Kagome felt her phone vibrate and checked the screen.

"What's lover boy saying?" teased Yuka.

"He's not my lover," blushed Kagome as she opened Akitoki's text. He'd gone home suddenly this weekend too, which she found out after arriving to this party he'd invited her to attend.

"It's like everyone decided to go home this weekend and be a party pooper." She took a sip of her drink, eyes scanning the room while Kagome typed her response to his simple _hi, wish I was there_ text.

Many of the frat houses were clustered together on what was coined Fraternity Row, so Yuka and Kagome left once they finished their drinks and walked to the neighboring house to check it out.

By the end of the night, they were laughing at everything as they linked arms on their walk back to their dorm.

* * *

Inuyasha finished a late night run in the wooded trails on the edge of campus. He ran everyday in his half-demon form, either early in the morning or late at night to avoid being seen. Sometimes he'd just go out in the woods so he could be free of the bracelet's stifling effect and sit in a tree for a while to relax.

He reluctantly slipped the bracelet back on and was making the slow walk back to his dorm when he heard a curtailed cry nearby. His body went on high alert, his hand going automatically to the bracelet. He stopped himself. Just because it was a demon he sensed the closer he ran to the source, it didn't mean he'd need his demonic strength to take care of this.

When he arrived in the middle of the campus nature park, there were two men darkly-dressed and wearing masks. There had been a slight struggle before the men had gotten the upper hand. One of the girls was knocked out on the ground and the other was held with a knife pressed against her throat.

He recognized the girl unconscious on the ground as Kagome when one of the men grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up slightly.

"She's not bad for a human," commented the one demon.

The other girl was crying and to shut her up the second demon knocked her on the head with the hilt of his dagger. She fell to the ground in a silent heap. They both pulled off their masks in relief and revealed their snake-like faces with slits where their noses should be and long fangs that protruded over the side of their lips.

"They're still annoying. I can't wait until Naraku's king and we can put them all in their places."

Inuyasha took off his bracelet and as soon as he did, the two demons turned their heads in reaction to sensing his released demonic aura.

"You've had your fun. Now leave them be," ordered Inuyasha. The demons eyed him suspiciously as he approached.

"Looks like we have a human sympathizer here," laughed one of them.

The second one inhaled deeply, a twisted grin on his face. "He can't help his nature. He's a filthy half-blood."

"On second thought, stay a while. I haven't had a good fight in a long time."Inuyasha lunged forward before he'd even finished speaking.

He slashed only air as the demon nearest him leapt backwards. He was now positioned between the unknown girl and the two demons who still had Kagome at their feet.

"Why are you bothering to protect them?"

"Half-demon, half-wit I suppose," hissed the other derisively.

"You two are the half-wits if you think Naraku is a good choice for a leader," he countered.

"Silver-hair and a hanyou - you're the younger brother, aren't you?" realized the taller snake demon, a sinister grin on his face.

"Just think how we'll be rewarded once we take your head to Naraku," said the shorter demon.

"Not going to happen because you'll both be dead," he snarled.

They both came at him at once, and he leapt to the side to draw them away from the human girls before fighting back.

"What's the matter? I thought the great Ripper would put up a better fight than this?" taunted the shorter demon as he waved a knife in his hands.

Inuyasha's concentration slipped momentarily and the tall demon capitalized on the opportunity. He impaled Inuyasha in the ribs with a knife, but he managed to grab the demon's arm, leaving the weapon in his torso. He drove his other hand with claws at the ready and pierced all the way through the chest of his opponent

He saw the other demon coming and ripped free, landing on his feet at first before dropping down to one knee, feeling a bit dizzy from the movement. There had been poison on the dagger and he was having trouble getting a full breath to his punctured lung. He had to finish this fight quickly before he passed out.

The second demon gave him no respite, and he was pissed that this lowlife was actually pushing him back on the defensive.

"You're nothing like the stories. You've gotten weak living among humans," hissed the snake.

"You're just upset," Inuyasha taunted as he dodged another swipe of the poison-laced blade, "that you can't conceal your ugly without a ski mask. Some full demon you are. You can't even take on human form!"

At Inuyasha's insult, the snake took a reckless swipe. Inuyasha ducked the dagger aimed for his neck and while the weapon-toting snake's body was left open mid-swing, Inuyasha sprung up from below and cracked him under the jaw, knocking him off his feet and sending him sailing through the air. He slid against the ground when he landed and crashed against a tree.

Inuyasha's vision wavered and he swayed on his feet at an inopportune moment. A shrill scream rent the night and he turned to focus on what he assumed was a third opponent only to see the girl he didn't know was awake and sitting there shouting her head off for no reason.

He wanted to tell her to shut up but he didn't have the energy. He turned back to the demon at the bottom of the tree and cursed. He'd gotten away. He couldn't sense him anymore either.

"Get away you monster!" she shouted, fumbling with her phone to call for help.

He supposed he did look a fearful sight with blood all over him.

"You're welcome, you ungrateful …" his mumbling trailed off as he disappeared into the dark, picking up the pace as he felt the inevitability of passing out and the sound of police sirens both drawing nearer.

* * *

The next morning after the police statements, the attack and the brutal hangovers, both girls stayed in bed all day Saturday with massive headaches and the blinds drawn to keep out the sun, only getting out of bed to microwave food or use the bathroom.

It wasn't until mid-Sunday that they started feeling a bit better.

"Yuka, you said you saw monsters."

Kagome had sensed the demons too late. When she'd tried to shout at Yuka to run, they'd knocked her up side the head and everything after that was a bit blurry. When the police got there, before they'd draped the body with a sheet, she'd definitely seen that the skin of one of the attackers was a dark purple in the dim lamp post light of the garden pathway.

"I don't know what I saw. I was drunk and I had a concussion," shrugged Yuka, but her casual demeanor was off. "Those ski mask guys were on drugs or just really big fans of he-who-must-not-be-named or both."

Kagome smiled wanly at the nose joke. She didn't want to press her friend too far, but she needed to know.

"Are you sure there was a third guy?"

"Well if he did exist, he had really long, silver hair and blood … all over his hands and on the front of his shirt," shuddered Yuka, hugging herself at the memory. "We could have died …"

Kagome hugged her friend when she started to cry.

After she'd been clocked in the head, the night for her was measured in slow blinks: darkness … the grass against against her cheek … the sound of voices arguing and twisted laughter … the cold chill of nearby demonic energy flooding her entire body … Inuyasha's arm stuck all the way through a chest … yuka screaming … the police draping her in a thin blanket and shining a flashlight in her eyes.

But she hadn't dreamed it up. Inuyasha had been there. He'd saved them.

* * *

On Monday Kagome still had the nasty bruise on the side of her face and a cut above her eyebrow that she tried desperately to cover with layers of foundation and concealer. She put on a pair of big-lensed sunglasses and made her way to class, ignoring the jokes about having a rough night out as she sat down in the row she knew Inuyasha usually sat in.

Class began and there was no sign of him.

She tried not to worry as she went on the rest of her day. Every time she caught a glimpse of something silver, she turned quickly with the expectation of seeing him, but each time she was let down.

She even checked the study room in the library with the hopes of him being there. He wasn't.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she tried not to let her imagination get away with her.

On Tuesday the police informed her and Yuka that a second assailant had been located and taken into custody and Yuka's first question was why they looked so weird.

"They were freaks - apparently lots of plastic surgery, skin bleaching, you name it," shrugged the officer in easy explanation. Kagome was even second guessing her own knowledge for a moment. "If you remember anything about the third one, call us. We're still looking."

On Wednesday when she had ancient religion again, she was relieved to see that Inuyasha was in his usual seat and not dead or arrested.

She sat down in the row leaving two seats separating them and his eyes flickered to her lazily, lingering slightly on the sunglasses before he turned away from her and stared down to where Professor Mushin fought with the projector board to load his lecture slides. She noticed his deep set frown and wondered if he was in pain. His injuries must not have been that bad though because he never went to the hospital. If he had, the police would have found him.

He felt the edge of a stapled packet of paper nudging the side of his arm and shot her an annoyed look at being bothered.

"Here, these are for you," she whispered because the professor had begun speaking. She was leaning as far over as she could and he could see the ugly bruising on her hairline as the sunglasses slid down her nose a little. For some reason he felt unexplained guilt at the sight. If he'd arrived a bit earlier, would she have been spared? He shook it off. What did it matter? Even after he'd saved them, the other one still called him a monster. This girl probably would too. Served her right when he thought about it like that.

She noticed his gaze and pushed them back up quickly and self-consciously.

"What's that, another paper you want me to proof?" he said snidely.

"Notes from Monday," she said dryly, half-way rethinking the offer from his tone. "I figured you might need them."

He glanced down again, his scowl slipping. Sure enough they were handwritten notes she'd photocopied. For him. He felt the guilt flare again but he stomped it down. She thought he was a human. That was the only reason she was being nice.

He eyed her with suspicion. "What do you want?"

"For the love of - it's just notes, Inuyasha. All I want is for you to take them," she ordered, sounding way more bossy than the kind and gracious offer she'd envisioned this interaction becoming.

He accepted tentatively and flipped through them.

"What am I supposed to do with these? Your handwriting sucks." She heard him chuckle as he got to a page in the middle. "And what's that doodle supposed to be: a tree or broccoli with legs?"

She glared at him and extended her hand expectantly.

"Give them back," she demanded.

He shook his head. "Nope. They're mine now."

She'd given him her notes, she'd vowed to keep his demonic secret to herself and she wasn't strangling him right now: as far as she saw it, they were even.

She ignored the immature demon for the rest of lecture.

* * *

"No. I was here first so scram."

Kagome paused in the doorway at the sudden, hostile words thrown at her. She'd been looking down at her phone when they were spoken, but she rolled her eyes when she recognized the speaker.

"I've been coming here all semester," she sighed, marching into the room and setting her bag down at her usual table by the window.

"So have I," he countered, tracking her progress with his eyes from where he'd twisted in his seat, his elbow draped over the chair back.

He noticed that she wasn't wearing the sunglasses anymore. Her bruises were healing up well.

"No way, or we would have seen each other before last Saturday night," insisted Kagome smartly.

"Or," he paused purposefully, "we had different study habits until you decided to stalk me."

"Why would I even … you're ridiculous and I'm not leaving. It's plenty of space."

"Then you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine," he agreed.

"So … are you asking me to sit and stay like a good girl?" She smiled at him angelically, her head tilting slightly to the side.

His eyes narrowed at her terminology. She couldn't help but notice one of his ears twitch.

"You - what are you - do you," he stuttered cautiously, battling for the right words.

"Do I what? Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He received another sweet smile, and he twisted back to his laptop, refusing to look at her stupid face. Why was it every time he was around this girl, he felt like she saw right through him?

He unzipped his book bag to remove his ancient religion text book only to realize he hadn't packed it. He'd seen Kagome pulling out her own, but he'd die before he asked to borrow hers. He already accepted her dumb notes.

"Are you seriously leaving because I'm here?" She saw him stand and head for the door with his belongings.

"Forgot my book. What's it to ya?"

"Oh. You can use mine. I've got other things I was going to work on before Mushin's assignment."

"Why do you keep helping me out? What's the catch?"

"You got me. Here's the truth." She spoke in her most serious voice. "You'll have to cross into my territory and break your own rule."

He raised an eyebrow unamused. "Are you stupid or something?"

"You're the stupid one, dog boy," she muttered. She had been typing and looking at her screen as she spoke, but once the nickname left her mouth, she inhaled deeply at her mistake.

"What did you … call me?" He wasn't sure he'd heard her right. He checked his wrist. The bracelet was there. She'd said it though, called out his dog-like appearance. Had she seen him during the attack somehow? He'd been so careful not to step out until the bracelet was off. Gah, it didn't matter. What was important was all those times he'd been paranoid, he'd been freaking right about this girl!

"Uh, well, oh whatever," she sighed, giving up any intentions of a swift lie. "It's not a big deal, okay. I can see your ears and stuff."

She waved her hands carelessly, but she was a little concerned about the meltdown happening on Inuyasha's face.

"So you - this whole time you've seen - and you didn't tell me!"

She wasn't entirely sure he was breathing.

"What? Was I supposed to just walk up to some stranger and say hey, cool, you're a demon? I figured you were trying to blend in like the other ones. Now that the dogs out of the bag though … thank you for Friday night."

"Other ones?" he repeated slowly, ignoring her gratitude. "So you see more than just me, then?"

"Yeah, but not all the time," she prattled on. "You're the only demon who's appearance never changes for me. The others look completely human sometimes. Why is that, you think? What's different about your disguise? And what does everyone else see when they look at you? That one's been bugging me since I first saw you."

He pulled off his bracelet. He watched her face to gauge her reaction to his true appearance. She didn't bat an eye, meaning he really didn't look different to her.

He launched into the air from where he stood, clearing the small couches and lounge chairs in the center with ease, fangs barred and claws raised.

He landed not a foot from the table, startling Kagome out of her seat.

"What's the big idea?" She held a hand to her erratic heart, glaring at him. His demonic energy was stronger than she'd ever felt it too. She could sense others sprinkled over campus, hyper-aware of them all as her adrenaline spiked, and it was kind of overwhelming.

"If you're here kill me, go ahead and try," he growled.

Kagome looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Come again?"

He pointed an incriminating finger at her person. "I bet you folded up a scripture in that textbook! That's why you offered, isn't it? So that I'll be purified when I touch it. And you tried to get my guard down first with your notes."

"Do you hear yourself right now?"

"Why else have you been concealing your powers if not for a sneak attack?" He held his hands up in a fighting gesture.

What the heck was this guy's problem? He saved her life and now he accused her of wanting to take his.

"You're crazy."

"And you're a priestess. I'm not taking any chances."

She took her hand off her hip, relaxing her stance. From his perspective it made sense he'd assume she was a threat. She wanted to laugh at that outright. "Oh so that's why you think …"

Inuyasha hoped this girl was the world's best actress because to be that oblivious made him cringe on her behalf.

"Okay, Inuyasha, how can I prove to you that I mean no harm?"

Without missing a beat, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Slice your palm and make a blood oath."

"Ew. Are all demons so barbaric? How about a paper cut on my finger?"

"No, that won't work," he rejected, holding up his claws. "These will though."

She wasn't an expert on demonic customs, but if this would shut him up about her supposed intent to murder him, so be it.

"You better not be joking with me," she grumbled, extending her hand to him and squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation of the pain.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

Her eyes flashed open at the insult.

"So you were teasing -"

"I could have killed you the second you shut your eyes."

Heat rushed to her face. She saw his point, but he didn't have to be so mean about it.

"You saved me and Yuka on Friday! You're a good guy!" She was angry and shouting at him so it kind of detracted a bit from the compliment.

"If you believe that, then you're the dumbest person I've ever met."

She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind about the constant insults to her intelligence, but his expression stoppered her violent stream of words. He looked almost happy, his face soft and open for a moment before he caged it off again, frowning at her.

"I'll borrow the book."

She stared after his retreating back, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"You're welcome," she chirped.

"Whatever," he cast over his shoulder without turning his head.

* * *

A/N: Thank you lovely people for joining me on this journey! I hope you are having fun. Keep your hands and legs inside the ride at all times. Anyone else a habitual edit-as-they-go writer? Anyone have any tips to save us from ourselves? Send halp plz lol

Please tell me what you liked and what I need to improve on. I have my own worries about the latter so just let me know if anything is falling flat/feels like details are missing/feels like I'm packing too much in at a time/etc.

Feel Tired: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far

Cat: And you're awesome for reviewing!

Kat: More has arrived! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter

(Also, did you guys have a theme going on? Because your chosen names are all very feline haha)

See You Next Chapter,

RadiantSun


	4. It's Fine Until It Isn't

Seriously though he hadn't seen her do a single priestess-like thing since she'd dropped the bombshell on him.

After her friend provided his description to the police, he'd been expecting the arrival of someone from the Shikon Council to snoop around campus for the silver-haired demon that got away. Kagome revealing she could see him had only added to that worry, but as the days passed and no one came to take him in, he let go of the last bit of suspicions surrounding her motives. Kagome didn't have a thing against demons, or half-demons in his case, and he found himself not completely annoyed by her anymore.

He supposed too with the turmoil between his older brother and the snotty prince, the council had their hands full and probably couldn't chase down every demonic lead presented to their attention. He might ask Myoga for an update the next time he was around.

Ever since he'd come back to class after being injured, she'd taken up the seat next to him, and he had a feeling Kagome was blissfully unaware of the current climate. He eyed the girl skeptically with a peripheral glance. His stealth was unnecessary. Kagome was fighting to stay awake, her eyelids closing more and more as their professor droned on. He turned back to the lecture board himself.

If she expected to copy his notes, she was in for a rude awakening. She'd shared her notes with him since he'd been recovering from his injuries - ones he'd gotten saving her ass. She'd probably stayed up late viewing one of those shows she kept trying to get him to watch or chatting with that scrawny guy he'd seen her with a few times. Not sure what she saw in that guy though. He seemed like a total wimp in his opinion.

He saw movement and turned in time to see her wilt like a flower, her head landing softly on his shoulder. His stomach flipped in discomfort to her so casually using him as a pillow. He cleared his throat to jolt her awake. Nothing.

"Hey," he whispered, blushing as he poked her in the side of the head. She didn't stir.

Then he sensed the faint demonic aura, zeroing in on the back of the head in front of them. He'd overlooked it somehow. He hated this bracelet.

He raised his foot and kicked the back of the seat. The leech demon masquerading as a human with dark blond hair turned and glared at him, along with a few others in the row.

"Sorry, my foot slipped," he shrugged but there was no apology in his voice as he stared down the leech demon.

This wasn't the first incident he'd witnessed in broad daylight of demons taking advantage of the lack of a king and the Shikon Council's preoccupation. The demonic aura in the air was steadily increasing day by day as more and more demons brazenly refused to remain in hiding and utilized their powers with no restraint.

With the leech demon's concentration broken, the stolen energy flooded back to Kagome, who sat up groggily beside him.

"Oh, wow," she blushed, "I got really tired all of sudden."

"You're kidding? You think you just got tired?"

Kagome gave him an odd look, and the leech demon in the row ahead tensed in his seat.

"Shoot, I missed two slides. Can I copy your notes?"

She was already leaning closer, not waiting for his approval. He grumbled something but didn't stop her.

If she was a priestess, she was the worst one he'd ever seen.

* * *

Leaves and twigs crushed under foot as she raced through the woods, her chest heaving and arms pumping at her sides. Kagome pushed herself to the limit, music blasting in her ears.

She followed the dirt trail, feeling the brisk morning air burn in her lungs. Her muscles screamed but even the exercise and the music couldn't drive away the unexplained worry plaguing her mind nowadays.

Since the attack in the garden, her powers had been turning on and off and on again like a faucet she couldn't control. She'd be sitting in class taking notes and then as if someone turned static to max volume, the onslaught of demonic aura would hit full, unsettling force. One time her fingertips had twinkled with halos of pink orbs in the middle of class and she'd sat on her hands in a panic to hide the bright light. To top it all off she couldn't shake this generic feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Speeding up she appraised the hill ahead, the trail winding snake-like to the top. She didn't slow until she crested the peak and that was only because her music cut out for an incoming call.

She took a seat on a large rock, trying to collect her breathing enough to speak.

"Hey Grampa … what's up?"

"Why are you breathing so heavily? Are you feeling unwell?"

"Running. Haven't done much since college started is all."

"Oh," her grandfather's concern tapered off. "Good. Your physical health is important, but are you also carrying the charm with you to ward off evil?"

"Oh, yeah, every day," she lied.

"Good. I assume you've seen the news about the increase in wild animal attacks in cities and all the unexplained natural disasters. There's been strange fires spreading all over the area."

"I haven't been keeping up with it, no."

As soon as her dooms-day, demons-can't-be-trusted grandpa opened up with that, she knew where this conversation was headed.

"Kagome! Just because you don't have your powers anymore doesn't mean -"

"Mean I can ignore the world around me." She finished his line and he made an affronted huff.

"These are ill omens, young lady. Demons are flouting the boundaries established by the Shikon Council. It's obscene. Never in all my years … mark my words, this is the beginning of the end of life as we know it. We need to prepare. When you come home for summer break, I've got some new ideas to try for your sealed abilities."

If he had even the slightest idea of the wonky resurfacing of her powers, he'd probably yank her off campus right now out of excitement.

The best and easiest thing to do would be to repair the seal.

"No thanks, gramps. And do I have to remind you of a few years ago when you said the world was ending then too?"

"That was a completely different situation!"

"Uh huh," she said dryly. "Well since there's a whole supernatural government made of humans _and demons_ to keep the balance and enforce the laws, maybe we should leave it to the experts, huh?""

"They can't be everywhere all the time. Did you know three demons on your campus attacked two students, even though the press tried to cover it up. I just want you to be safe."

She wasn't going to touch that topic. She hadn't exactly told her family that she'd been one of the victims.

"I know the dangers. But not all demons are bad. Just like not all humans are good," she reasoned. Sure, she was thinking of Inuyasha, but she'd met plenty of demons when she was child exploring the woods behind the shrine - the ones that didn't want to live in the human world. She'd also befriended one in the human world before he moved away and left her elementary school.

"Oh, Kagome, with your potential, you could have been a chair on the council by now," he lamented in his usual tone. "What a great honor that would have been."

"Sorry I'm such a disappointment," she grumbled sourly.

"What's that? Okay, I'm coming." She heard her mother calling him in the background. "Kagome, I've got to go. See you soon."

One quick call from her grandfather and all the tension she'd released from her run returned.

* * *

Inuyasha was resting in a tree with his bracelet off when he caught a familiar scent. He cracked open one eye once he heard her footsteps below.

He'd never seen her with her hair up like that in a high pony tail. Judging by her athletic wear and flushed, sweaty skin, she'd come out for a run. Alone.

It hadn't even been that long since she was attacked yet here she was blundering around in the woods well away from campus.

He shut his eye, determined not to care. He wasn't her babysitter.

But even with his eyes closed, he could still hear and smell her as she walked slowly along the trail.

His eyes flashed back open when he heard a snap, a crash and a leaf-sliding tumble.

Kagome had been walking toward a short drop off in the terrain when he'd last looked. Had she seriously just slipped down the hill?

She hadn't even screamed. Had she hit her head? Broken a leg?

He settled back against the tree when he heard her grumbling to herself.

Did she have no survival instincts? She hadn't even noticed the leech demon a few days ago in class. The only thing she'd done was prove his cloaking charm useless. He was going to let the flea have it on that one. He'd assured him this was enchanted by one of the strongest priests in the world.

Maybe he should start wearing a hat all the time just in case there were others like Kagome immune to the disguise.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

He could hear the panic in her voice, his eyes cracking open again on high alert. There was a sudden demonic energy, as if a demon had appeared out of thin air.

"Now what?" he breathed irritably. There was no peace and quiet since he'd met her.

He looked down to see a large demon lumbering up the hill behind Kagome, who was madly scrambling to get away.

Inuyasha didn't appraise him as particularly strong and he was big and slow. He'd just let the priestess take care of it herself.

But as he watched, Kagome kept running and ducking and diving. When he smelled blood from her scraped knee, he couldn't stand watching the train wreck anymore.

He leapt down gracefully from his perch, landing lightly on his feet before launching himself with great force across the ground through the trees. He shouldered the demon out of the way just as he was about to grab Kagome. The demon stumbled, its hulking form slowing it down as it careened sideways, tripping over its large, bare feet.

Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder. The demon was hard as a rock.

"Quit playing around," he growled. He hated ogre demons. They were dumb usually but very tough.

"Inuyasha?!" She looked relieved to see him as she got to her feet. He ignored the sensation in his chest. He wasn't used to people being excited to see him. "Thank goodness you're here. He materialized out of thin air."

"That's usually the deal when you release a demonic seal. Why would you do that if you couldn't handle him?"

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"I didn't smell him until you fell down the hill. So you did something."

"There's no proof!"

"For freeing me from my slumber, little girl, I promised you a painless death," spoke the demon.

Inuyasha's withering stare had Kagome defensive.

"Oh. He did start talking but all I heard was death and ran," said Kagome defiantly.

"Yeah," dropped Inuyasha, "some priestess you are."

"I make no such promises to a half-demon," spat the demon.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion. "Half?"

He masked his inner concern that she was going to give him the disgusted look he sometimes got. But she just looked innocently confused.

"You're tellin' me you didn't know?"

She colored, feeling slow for not putting it together sooner. Unlike full demons, half demons couldn't transform into a human disguise, no matter how strong they were. That bracelet wasn't an extra precaution. It was the only way he could blend in.

"No. I did not. You look almost human compared to Jinenji."

One time in one of her explorations in the woods, she'd come across an herb garden when she was picking flowers for a bouquet and met a half-demon for the first time, only he'd looked more like a demon than Inuyasha did.

He couldn't figure this girl out, but he was embarrassed that he'd ever considered her a threat, that was for sure.

Kagome squeaked when Inuyasha grabbed her around the shoulders and leapt to the side to avoid a large rock the demon tossed easily in their direction.

Inuyasha dropped her when they landed and she fell on her butt from the unsteady landing. He ignored her complaints as he raced at the demon, ducking the first swing and landing a punch to the gut. He grimaced and jumped back close to Kagome, shaking his hand slightly.

"Damn." He looked down at his damaged hand and back at the demon's deceptively-hard skin.

"As if a mere half-blood could wound me," he boasted, laughing at the thought. "I am one of the four Great Ogre Chiefs."

"Are you alright?" Kagome's stomach twisted at the sight of his bloody knuckles.

"Enough messing around. Go ahead and exorcise him." She didn't answer and looked pointedly away from him. "Kagome!"

She met his eyes, and what he saw in her face wasn't comforting.

"I don't know how," she admitted, the truth tumbling out. "I have no idea how to use my powers!"

"What? You can't be serious?!" He couldn't have heard her correctly. There was no way.

"My powers were sealed as a kid … but I'll try!" She thought Inuyasha's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Don't bother. Stand back before you screw anything else up."

The demon's fists ignited in flames.

"Great, Kagome, he's got fire hands." He glared in accusation once more before he charged.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha locked into a fist fight, her worry abating slightly as she saw he had the advantage in agility to avoid the surprise flame ability. But while he wasn't taking hits, he wasn't doing much damage in return either. At this rate they both might get fried by this pyromaniac.

Inuyasha seemed sure there was a seal. She didn't understand the mechanics of such a spell but she must have some memory deep in her subconscious if she was able to release him in the first place. And the one on her own powers had lasted this long after all.

Most of all she had a bone to pick with what irresponsible priest left their work half finished in the middle of the woods.

Inuyasha grunted, taking a hit to the stomach, and she watched him tamp out the fire eating away at the fabric of his shirt.

She needed to find whatever object was used to seal him the first time and then do it again. It couldn't be that hard, right? Like riding a bike. It would just come back to her in the moment, right?!

Somewhere in the middle of trying to keep from having his face burned off and wondering just how the hell the demon wasn't taking any damage from his direct blows, he noticed Kagome disappear down the slope again - this time on purpose.

When he saw her again, she was holding some sort of jar in her hands, twisting and turning as if examining it for defects until she found whatever she was looking for.

"Be still the night, be calm the flame." As soon as she began, the fire demon became enraged.

"Foul creature! I'll burn you alive before I am trapped again!"

"Sink into silence, settle in the chains!"

Kagome held up the jar dramatically. The demon cowered for a moment but when nothing happened he laughed and formed a fire ball in his hand. Of all the times for her powers to dip out on her, of course now would be one of those times. Release the demon, sure. Put it back? Don't be silly.

"Eeep!"

She ducked a fiery missile. Inuyasha was tossed to the side as the demon shrugged him off to charge her.

In no time the demon was in front of her, his flaming claws raised for a killing blow. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the wind whoosh from her lungs as something hard caught her around the waist.

She felt weightless for a moment before she slammed hard into the ground, nearly biting her tongue in half from impact. Inuyasha landed next to her face down, his arm still draped across her stomach.

She gasped and coughed, sitting up to catch her breath. She turned to look at Inuyasha as she stirred.

Then she saw the bloody slashes.

"Inuyasha, your shoulder!"

"Forget it," he waved dismissively, the blood seeping freely through his shirt. "Just finish the incantation."

"I did."

"You're useless!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. My powers are ..."

But it was her fault. She'd released the demon. She'd sealed her own powers. She'd shunned them for years.

He saw the change in her demeanor, her shoulders drooping with whatever thoughts were crossing her mind.

"It's whatever," he said in a little softer tone."Just try it again."

"Oh no."

"What now?"

"You hit me so hard … it must have fallen out of my hands."

Sure enough both looked up the short hill in time to see the jar in the ogre's large, clawed hand.

Inuyasha stood up and Kagome followed suit, clinging to his arm.

"We're going to die. I don't want to die!" said Kagome.

"Are you saying I'm going to lose? Geez! Have some faith, why don't ya," he griped.

"But you're hurt!"

"This is nothing."

He grabbed at his shoulder and brought his hand away with bloodied claws, Kagome watching with raised eyebrows.

The demon stood atop the short incline, gloating down at them as he crushed the jar between his strong fingers with ease, shattering it into several tiny pieces.

"Now you have no way of defeating me. You'll both burn to ashes," threatened the demon.

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha shouted, sending razor sharp droplets of his own blood through the air, slicing up the demon's body upon impact. It ripped away at his body but it seemed to make him angrier rather than slow him down.

Kagome's fingers gripped tighter on Inuyasha's shirt. He was going to win. He really was strong. Everything would be fine.

The demon lunged down at them, the flames traveling up his arms until he was a demonic inferno.

Kagome's mind blanked in fear.

Inuyasha felt heat building on his back where Kagome stood, her hands clutched in the fabric of his shirt. The feeling spread to his chest, which tightened his heart in a vise before what felt like a spear tipped with an electrical current jabbed him.

He used all his strength and will to stay standing through the pain and then a bright pink light erupted outward in a circle from where they stood.

When the demon entered the expanding sphere, he disintegrated to ashes before Inuyasha's eyes. Was he the next victim?

The intense ache reached an unbearable high, like lightening striking him to the heart, and he fell to his knees clutching his chest and breathing in short, rapid gasps. He could hear Kagome shouting but it was muffled.

The last thing he saw was her concerned face as she sank frantically to her knees in front of him. His eyes closed and then there was nothing.

* * *

A/N: Read in sarcastic voice: GASP. Oh no, did she kill Inuyasha? I'm like really sweating it out with worry.

I think we all know what just happened but I had to make it a bit dramatic, c'mon :P

For my guest reviewers, since I can't send you a PM:

Guest: Not sure if you mean the show, the character or my version of him as funny, but I'll take all three to be true! Thanks! Haha

Guest: Makes my heart happy you think they're great! Thank you!

So far each chapter's guest reviewers have accidentally had their own themes. Chapter 2 = Felines. Chapter 3 = Anonymity. I'm excited to see what you do for Chapter 4! If you need inspiration, I've been on a Fruits Basket kick waiting on that season 2 release so my suggestion for a theme: Zodiac. Take that how you will.

See You Next Chapter,

RadiantSun


	5. Accidents Happen

Inuyasha couldn't open his eyes when he regained consciousness to see the cause of the crashes and thuds around him, but his heart hadn't been ripped from his chest and he he still had a chest - both positives despite his feeling too weak to move at the moment.

After all, what felt like an entire herd of lighting-rod wielding pachyderms trampled on his chest when Kagome's light hit him. For someone who claimed to be an inept priestess she packed one hell of a punch.

He knew she was nearby from her scent. Another particularly loud crack sounded above him and he heard Kagome inhale sharply.

Inuyasha propped himself up into a seated position, forcing his eyes open.

She was sitting with her legs folded under her and hands raised above her head as if she as holding up some heavy, invisible boulder. He watched a large limb drop from the sky, hit an unseen shield and slide to the ground. She'd made a barrier around them then.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. How do you feel?"

In her relief some of her concentration slipped because a spray of dirt showered from the uprooted trunk of a tree the ogre swung at the barrier like a two-handed broadsword.

"Dang, I thought you got him," he groused.

The demon roared and paced around them. She did some damage at least. He was missing an arm.

Kagome shook her head, gritting her teeth. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes. No thanks to you." As if the intense agony he'd underwent was nothing but a dream, he was surprised to find himself feeling normal again.

"I know," she agreed, her shoulders sagging.

He was caught off guard by her somber acquiescence instead of the fiery defense he expected to receive.

He noticed her wince as another tree limb made impact against her barrier. She looked exhausted.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"You won't last forever!" demanded the one-armed demon. "You will pay for mutilating my body, priestess. I'll rip your limbs off one by one!"

Kagome had never been more frustrated in her life. Instinct and luck was all she had going for her in this fight. Her powers were reacting to the situation, nothing more. She'd almost killed Inuyasha and had only incensed the demon into a rage.

Inuyasha walked to the edge of the small dome she'd erected and reached out his hand tentatively, expecting the barrier to burn, but his fingers passed through without rejection.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay here. I'll make this quick."

He dashed out from the barrier before she could get in a response.

The ogre was weakened, his injury a lot worse off than Inuyasha's own, but his skin was still like armor, his claws doing the same lack of damage as before. There had to be a weak spot.

"What happened?" taunted Inuyasha. "Run out of fire power?"

The ogre roared, forgoing language as he shot flame from his mouth instead. Inuyasha hadn't been ready for that one, and it would have hit him full force had a pink light not deflected the attack like a second skin surrounding him.

No, not deflect - absorb. He felt stronger. He glanced in Kagome's direction, wondering what she'd done to him, but what mattered more in the moment was using it to his advantage.

He weaved through the trees faster than before, ducking the debris hurtled in his direction as he circled the demon so quickly that the ogre couldn't keep up with his location. The demon was between him and Kagome when she passed out and her barrier dissolved around her, making her visible to the demon who instantly lost interest in playing chase with Inuyasha.

The demon lumbered toward the vulnerable priestess and Inuyasha dashed forward, jumping along the trees and the leaping through the air. On his descent he instinctively slashed at the back of the demon's neck.

He skid against the leaves, spinning about to face his opponent just in case he hadn't cut deeply enough, but the demon fell forward on his stomach and didn't move.

He went to check on Kagome, kneeling down and reaching out to shake her awake, but he froze in disgust at the sight of his blood-covered hand. He wiped it on his tattered and burned shirt but it wasn't enough. He reeked of blood and death and he couldn't stand it.

The sudden strength he'd gotten mid-fight had left him as well.

"Master Inuyasha! What were you thinking?"

"Myoga?" His expression darkened. "Have you been hiding nearby the entire time?"

The flea blew past the accusation.

"What are you thinking? You exposed your identity to this priestess! Oh, why are you so reckless?"

"She already knew. Cause this shitty bracelet doesn't work on her," fired back Inuyasha. "Just who did you get this from again?"

"She knows you're a wanted demon? But Lord Inuyasha, what if she turns you over to the Shikon Council?"

Inuyasha wanted to squash him like a grape right then and there, but Kagome was still out of it.

"Maybe say it a little louder, Myoga. Kagome's doesn't know about … that. Just that I'm half-demon. I've got it under control."

"No you don't! This isn't the first time you've removed your bracelet in front of humans! The eye witness description in the police report - that silver hair of yours is very distinct. I've come to warn you that they're sending hunters to the area. And," he hesitated and Inuyasha wondered what was worse than delivering the blow that he would have to uproot his life. Again.

"King Onigumo is dead. Sesshomaru has won the Shikon Council vote but Naraku refuses to vacate the castle. I really think, Master Inuyasha, that the safest place for you - everything considered - is back at Lord Sesshomaru's manor."

He glanced down at Kagome.

"I'll leave." Myoga's face lit up in delight. "Not to that asshole's place though." Myoga's expression crushed in despair.

"I suppose that's acceptable for the time being. Right. Let us venture back to your room for your bags and leave upon the hour."

"I was thinking tomorrow. Besides, I've got to get her back to campus. Can't just leave her in the middle of the woods."

"But the hunters!" cried Myoga.

"Do you hear that? Shut up." His sharp tone zipped Myoga's lips.

As the sound of snapping twigs and crunching leaves got closer, he shoved the bracelet over his wrist and scooped Kagome up in his arms. With his demonic strength all but nullified and the wounds on his shoulder, it was more difficult that he wanted to admit to carry her. He concealed them with his back against a large tree several feet away. It wasn't as far as he wanted, but moving now would give away their position. He strained to listen to their conversation.

"Why did you leave the jar out here in the first place?"

"I - I didn't want it to get loose in my dorm."

"Your cowardice is quite the disappointment. And your seal wasn't strong enough either."

There was subdued silence before the young man spoke again.

"What do you think killed it?"

"Another demon, obviously. Look at the neck."

"I'd rather not."

The older man's sigh carried disappointment. Inuyasha strained to follow their movements lest they venture out his way. He peeked around the tree to see them scavenging the ogre demon's corpse, pulling a tooth here and taking a blood sample there. Disgusting. He turned back around.

"What about the body?"

Inuyasha heard the flick of a lighter and the whoosh of a flame's inception. The acrid scent of burning flesh met his nostrils and he was thankful the bracelet dulled his sense of smell.

This campus was getting too crowded. Hunters were on the way and now the scavengers in the woods, people who liked to study demons and conduct barbaric experiments in the name of science. They weren't sanctioned by the Shikon Council, that was for sure. He'd done his research when picking a small, rural college with the lowest ratio of demons to humans. The council didn't keep an eye on small towns as much as big cities, which were overcrowded nests for demonic roosting.

Seemed all of his preparation and planning was for naught. Nothing ever went the way he wanted it.

When he was certain the men had left, he continued through the woods until Kagome woke up in his arms, flailed in surprise and caused them both to topple to the ground. Inuyasha sucked in a breath through clenched teeth from how it jarred his shoulder, the pain already exacerbated from holding her.

"About time you woke up," he snorted, rising to his feet.

"The demon. You beat him!"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not. I'm just … relieved you're okay."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Your protective spell helped. A little."

She served a blank stare at the admission. "Glad it … worked."

"I knew it was an accident!" He felt his anger rising. She could just as easily have purified him!

"An accident that you just admitted helped." She reiterated shamelessly.

"If you keep being a half-assed priestess, you're going to be a dead human. I won't be around to babysit you all the time!"

"Wow," she snorted. Stiff posture, glinting eyes and sharp tone had the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck standing straight up. "Sorry I've been nothing but a burden for you, jerk!"

He didn't understand why she was overreacting. As far as he could tell, she was reckless and wasn't phased by dangerous situations, a combination he found both impressive and exhausting so far. He just wanted to make her stop and think that she wasn't invincible. She was a human who could barely cast a spell or barrier and had no inkling of formal training or how the supernatural world worked.

"Listen here! You're putting words in my mouth! I just don't want you to die for some stupid reason if I'm not there to protect you!"

Kagome's retort died on her tongue. Was he just worried about her?

They were nearing the edge of campus but Kagome stopped them before they left the cover of the woods.

"You can't walk across campus like that. You look like you just wrestled a bear. My dorm is really close. I can get you clean shirt."

He looked down. It was ripped and burned and bloody.

"My hair will cover most of it." He positioned his long locks over his injured shoulder.

She gave him a no nonsense stare. "Don't be silly. I'll be right back."

He waited until she was out of sight so she wouldn't yell at him before walking away.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye? Isn't she your friend?"

Inuyasha rubbed the center of his chest absently as he walked, ignoring the question.

"I see. Any connection to you will put her in danger now," mused Myoga. "Which is why you agreed to leave so readily, isn't it?"

"No way. That's not it at all!"

Myoga said nothing to such a stout rejection.

The pressure in Inuyasha's chest kept building, a hand around his heart squeezing tighter and tighter. He stopped walking for a moment, hoping that would solve the problem, but the pain kept intensifying.

Are you quite alright, Master Inuyasha?"

"Do I look alright?" Something was wrong. This wasn't from the protection spell. Couldn't be.

It was hard to breathe now. The first zaps of electrical current began to chart their gymnastic routine through his rib cage, sparking in warning of the worst yet to come. He did not want to have an encore performance of Kagome's initial spell.

He saw Kagome approaching him from a distance and knew she was annoyed from her purposeful march.

With every step she took toward him, the pain in his chest lessened in tandem with her approach. He didn't like what that meant. It didn't make sense what that meant.

"Seriously, Inuyasha? You couldn't wait five minutes? I suppose you don't want the shirt now but there's some disinfectant and gauze in here. I'll come back to your dorm and help you dress it." She held up a small bag she'd brought with her.

Inuyasha took off at a run, leaving her standing there in utter confusion at his sudden departure. She watched his speedy gait slow to a loping stumble and then he just dropped to the ground.

Students stopped around him, drawing a crowd. Kagome hurried forward to check on him.

Before she made it to his side, he was up on his feet, healthy as a horse and charging at her like a bull. He hooked her by the elbow and steered her down the sidewalk, yelling at the concerned students to mind their own business.

Kagome jerked free of his hold and dug her heels in where she stood.

"You gonna tell me what's happening?"

"You! You happened! You have no idea what you've done. On so many levels."

"Inuyasha, I don't -"

"You cursed me!"

"Eh?"

"C'mon," he demanded brusquely, marching toward the next dorm along the sidewalk. Kagome clutched the bag handle tightly in her hands, wondering just what kind of mess she'd made now.

* * *

"I am Myoga. I served Master Inuyasha's late father, a legendary War Lord the likes of which no one can compare. The world lost a truly powerful demon when he passed. On his death bed he requested I look after his second son, and I proudly accepted the honor," he concluded with the slightest annoyed look at Inuyasha.

"Second son? You have a brother?"

"Can we get back to the issue here? Cursed, remember?" Inuyasha pointed vehemently to his face, pausing in his impatient pacing around the room.

"Right, and why do you think you're cursed? I mean, you did get knocked around by that ogre."

"Because if I go too far away from you, it hurts."

"That sounds ..."

"Don't give me that crazy look. You did this!"

Myoga cleared his throat.

"I have a theory. If I may … Miss Kagome, I don't pretend to understand spiritual powers, but I've learned a few things over my many years. Will you humor an old man?"

Myoga hopped over to Kagome's arm, pulled out a tiny blade and cut her with it. She was more surprised by the paper cut sting than anything and smacked him flat against her arm.

"Did Totosai make you a toothpick?" Inuyasha had never seen the flea use a weapon in his life.

Kagome scowled at the teeny flea demon as he picked himself up off the floor.

"As I suspected. It's the Oath of the Warrior."

"Am I missing something here? What did that prove?" Inuyasha's skeptical expression shifted to Kagome when she sucked in a sharp breath.

Her gaze moved from her arm to her knees to Myoga and finally to Inuyasha, who was scratching at his arm. The same spot that Kagome had been slashed. When he stopped, she saw a cut the same length and the position as the one she no longer had.

"Uh, Inuyasha …" Kagome swallowed, her throat dry. She'd scraped her hands and knees running from the fire demon, but now that she had the mind to check, her skin was unmarked in all areas.

She suspected his leg and arms had additional abrasions that also used to be her own. Compared to his shoulder and knuckles, he probably hadn't noticed such minor injuries cropping up without reason.

"How is that possible?" She spoke directly to Myoga instead, Inuyasha still not realizing that among his many scrapes and bruises, the one on his arm was freshly administered.

"It's a spell that provides strength in return for protection. Though it fell out of practice ages ago, it used to be the highest honor bestowed on a warrior."

"An honor to get spiritually tazed for walking a couple yards away? No way. They were forced into it like me."

"Ah, for the Warrior's Oath to be successful, both parties must consent. You would have accepted the bargain," corrected Myoga cautiously.

Inuyasha choked on air. "The hell I did!"

"I'm no expert on this ancient spell, but I see it as such: Kagome must have feared for your lives, and you must have had strong feelings to protect her. Those strong feelings were the agreement."

"Strong feelings is a little much," he grumbled in embarrassment as Kagome blushed.

"The truth stands. If either of you had faltered in your intentions, neither of you would have survived the spell."

"What did they do if a warrior wanted to resign? Or, you know, go somewhere on his own?" Inuyasha waited expectantly for Myoga's response.

The flea remained painfully silent.

"Myoga?" prompted Inuyasha through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Don't you dare say it."

"It's just that warriors never took the oath without lengthy consideration. I'm sure it's not that it can't be broken, it's just that I-don't-think-it-can-be-broken."

Myoga dashed around the room as Inuyasha pursued. "Come here you little - you watched the whole thing unfold in the woods and didn't do anything about it! I bet you even saw those creeps drop the jar off."

Kagome tried to stop him running around with his wounds still untreated. She tripped over something on the floor, fell into the closet door and busted her lip.

Inuyasha forgot all about squashing Myoga. She touched her fingers to her bottom lip as she got to her feet, bringing them away smeared in red.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed, patting her sore nose. Not broken, thankfully.

As he looked at her, the wound disappeared right before his eyes as if time was reversing.

"Kagome, how -"

Then his own lip began to throb and he tasted iron and Kagome was looking at him with the most guilty, apologetic look she could give.

He checked the mirror and saw his lip was busted where hers had been.

Kagome and Myoga watched the realization form like a storm cloud over already-choppy waters.

"This just gets better and better."

* * *

I hAvE wRiTtEn FiVe DiFfErEnT cHaPtEr FiVeS aT tHiS pOinT andijustblaahhhh so it is with great pleasure that I hit publish on this amalgamation of my blood, sweat, premature grey-hair, quarantine-crazy, delayed, this list isn't parallel but figures since its in my a/n for chapter effin five and i hate myself and there was no reason this chapter should have been such a road block disaster***gasps for air*** Everything's fine :) :)

For such a struggle bus, I feel like not too much happened in this chapter but it was necessary to introduce/emphasize some elements and establish the spell Kagome accidentally cast that forces Inuyasha to stay nearby so that fun times can ensue between this lovely pair of stubborn people now that they're stuck with each other

MeTheAnimeLover7: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like my writing :) I'm trying not to make this story be anything too serious and I loved the comedic moments in the anime.

Guest: No, you're incredible! For reviewing!

I hope all of you are doing well and staying safe in this difficult time and not letting the chapter fives in your lives win either, whatever they may be.

See You Next Chapter,

RadiantSun


	6. Start of Something New

Half-way listening to Myoga, Kagome monitored Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, her body turned to the side slightly as she sat on the futon.

Inuyasha sat across the room on the twin bed, legs folded like a pretzel, hair still damp from a quick shower and arms straining to smear some herb-filled goo on his shirtless back and shoulder blade. She couldn't tell how bad it was from this angle, but she did catch him wincing a bit.

"This college isn't very old so I doubt there will be any texts in the library useful to our cause."

She'd realized early on that Myoga was using her as a sounding board for ideas, which made her job in the conversation simple.

"Mhm," she nodded supportively for the upteenth time. She'd had plenty of practice conversing with her grandpa.

She noticed Inuyasha switch to his minced knuckles, giving up on the hard-to-reach spots on his poor back. As he wrapped gauze around his hands, he stared at his skin, but he wasn't really looking at anything. Kagome felt a screw turn in her gut. He was probably regretting ever meeting her by now.

"But perhaps the nearest shrine might have records …" Myoga's gaze shifted to Inuyasha briefly before he continued, saying "no, no, going there is not an option. I suppose I could … but that might … Miss Kagome?"

"Hm? What? Sorry."

"Miss Kagome, are you able to reach out directly to the shrine where you trained?"

It was an fair assumption.

Those serious in their pursuits of priesthood generally attended some private school where the spiritual was integrated into their daily classroom. Those less interested in a career took after school lessons if they chose, and there were plenty who learned from family members at home.

"I never trained at a shrine. Not like you're thinking." His tiny eyebrows rose and she felt the need to defend herself. "I grew up on one, but it isn't Shikon-Accredited. My father taught me a few things before he died, but not much. And nothing like the Warrior's Oath," she assured. "And after I couldn't use my powers … well, I couldn't have trained anyway."

"You're barking up the wrong tree asking for her help, Myoga," interjected Inuyasha.

Kagome pinched her lips together sourly to hide the sting. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't know what the hell you're doing. I'm starting to think they sealed your powers to protect everyone else."

"That's not what happened."

The half-demon was looking at Kagome with a skeptical eyebrow raised. Before Inuyasha's foot ended up in his mouth, Myoga spoke up.

"No matter," dismissed Myoga. "I will think of other arrangements."

Inuyasha returned to his shabby self-doctoring, and Myoga opted for a silent brainstorming session, releasing Kagome from her supportive, sound-making role.

Inuyasha was so focused on willing his arm to extend a few inches to reach the spot on his back that he didn't notice Kagome next to the bed until she snatched the container from his hand.

"H-hey, I don't need your help." His severe scowl did little to dissuade her.

"Quit being so stubborn." Her sharp edges softened the longer she looked at his back. The healing poultice covered most of it, but it still looked pretty bad. It was her failure scraped into his flesh.

"Fine, suit yourself," he huffed, readjusting on his bed to turn his back to her.

She stepped closer to the edge of his mattress. A woody, musky scent like wet, decaying earth filled her nostrils as she smeared the salve gently against his mangled skin, careful not to press too hard.

"What is this stuff? Some kind of demonic antiseptic?"

The container had no label and the stuff looked homemade.

"It's regular antiseptic. Aren't you done yet?"

She screwed the cap back on the jar after a final administration.

Kagome held out her hand as he slid off the bed, and he pressed the gauze roll into her waiting palm, acquiescing with a casual grumble, "mine are usually loose anyway."

Eyes flickering to his expertly-wrapped knuckles, she said nothing of his excuse. Instead, she pinned him with a stern expression. "Just how often do you have to wrap injuries, Inuyasha?"

"A lot more now that I've met you." There wasn't any malice in his tone, but she felt guilt roil in her stomach.

"And now if I do something like run into a door …" She eyed his swollen lip, her own pressing together in displeasure. He tracked her gaze just before she broke contact, circling him in a slow orbit as she unraveled the gauze around him like a maypole mummification.

"This is nothing. Even my back will be completely healed in a few days," he boasted, rejecting her concern immediately.

"Too true." Myoga hopped his way to the tip of Inuyasha's nose with an informative, "demonic blood has great healing properties and now with the Warrior's Oath protecting him, Lord Inuyasha is impervious to injury, with the exception, of course, of Miss Kagome's own human frailty."

"Frail and a trouble magnet." Inuyasha paired his sarcasm with sharp side eye as Kagome passed by.

"I'm not frail!" refuted Kagome with a final revolution of his torso. She tugged the gauze a bit tighter than necessary.

He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. "Ow!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"I might heal fast but I still feel pain." He carefully pulled a shirt on. Myoga leapt to a safer location when the fabric breached Inuyasha's nose. The flea landed on the comforter and turned to address his audience.

"After great deliberation on my part, I believe I might know someone who can help."

Hope soared in Inuyasha's chest, but he squashed it down, not wanting to get ahead of himself.

"Great, let's call them now."

"Hosenki lives underwater in a giant oyster. No shell phone." Myoga chuckled but sobered quickly at the unamused look garnered from the half-demon and the sealed priestess.

"How much is a demon gonna know about this? What about the priest you bought this from?" He pointed a clawed finger to the beaded bracelet on his wrist.

Myoga shook his head. "Not a possibility, but Hosenki is very wise - if he doesn't know, he likely knows someone who does."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "So how long is this gonna take?"

* * *

Kagome nudged a sulking Inuyasha as they walked to her dorm.

"Are you still upset? A week isn't that long. He's got little legs."

"He could hitch faster rides," grumbled Inuyasha, adding, "Why can't we just go directly to the dining hall? We're going to miss breakfast."

"It won't take me long." She had a layer of sweat, dirt and ogre coating her skin.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear complaints from someone who already got their shower."

When they stepped into her dorm, she stopped in the entrance to the stairwell.

"I'm not sure if Yuka's home so you should probably wait down here in the lounge."

"What's your roommate got to do with anything?"

"Are you serious? She still thinks you're some silver-haired serial killer. If she recognizes you, she'll freak out and report you to the cops."

"Oh, that. Everyone else sees black hair, brown eyes, no ears. No one recognizes me in my human form - disguise, whatever."

"Really, black hair?" She set her curiosity to the side, shrewd eyes locking on his wrist. "What if it doesn't work on Yuka?"

"Is she also a priestess?"

"No."

"I'm not worried about it." He took a step forward. She held out a hand to stop him.

"Well I am. She had nightmares for days. The last thing she needs is to find out," she checked her surroundings before whispering the next word, "demons are real."

"Yeah but … how far away is your room?"

Kagome realized the true concern he was trying to conceal. Of course he didn't want to get spiritually shocked. That had momentarily slipped her mind.

"I mean, does it calculate distance vertically? Maybe it's just horizontal?"

"Try your science experiment on the next guy. I'm not getting zapped again."

She caved with a sigh. "Okay, fine. Let's hope your black hair is enough."

He hovered at her shoulder as she unlocked the door, but the room was empty.

"I'll be quick," she assured, rummaging around her room for a towel, a change of clothes and her shower accoutrements. "That's my side if you want to sit."

He felt a bit awkward standing there alone in her room. Maybe he should have waited downstairs after all? If her roommate returned to find a stranger in her room, he would be starting any conversation digging himself out of a hole of discomfort with the added worry that the bracelet would malfunction at any time.

His worry slackened the longer it went without the roommate returning. He sat down gingerly at Kagome's desk, careful not to agitate his shoulder. She had a sticky note reminder to call mom and a few pens and notebooks stacked.

There was a chemistry textbook still open to a specific chapter with notes stopped mid-sentence. There were doodles similar to the ones scattered throughout the ancient religion notes she'd shared with him. Art really wasn't one of her talents, he thought with a small grin.

As much as she lacked control, she wasn't lacking in power. From the way Myoga spoke this Warrior's Oath seemed like a difficult spell to cast. So how had she managed it if she swore she had no formal training? He didn't know enough about spells and seals to understand the issue, but he didn't think she was lying, even though deception would be better than her lack of knowledge.

And there was still the matter of the hunters dispatched to the area. He couldn't leave until Kagome and he were no longer tethered. Physically, he could toss her over his shoulder - his good one - and make a run for it, but realistically, kidnapping wasn't a feasible option.

Besides, the spell did afford them both some protection in the off chance that he was discovered. That ogre hadn't been able to put a scratch on him after the spell had been cast - not that he planned to thank Kagome. He'd gladly have taken a few more scratches if it meant he wasn't unwittingly ensnared by a spiritual spaz.

All he had to do was make it through a week. If he was being honest, there were worse humans he could be stuck with than her.

But one week and Myoga would be back with the secret for dissolving the spell and he could leave before the hunter tracked him down.

Until then he was Achilles with Kagome as his heel. All he had to do was watch her step.

* * *

Kagome crossed the cafeteria with her plate of waffles in one hand and cup of coffee in the other. She slid into her seat at the table and Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Is that even coffee anymore?" His lip curled distastefully between bites of his own food.

She couldn't help but stare at the small split on his bruised lip. Her eyes trailed to the wrapped knuckles.

"How do you drink your coffee?" she asked.

"I don't," he said, sipping his water.

"Are you a tea man then?"

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't like either."

Kagome nodded and focused on her phone screen for a few minutes. "Here. This sounded promising. Do you think this might have something to do with the oath?"

She handed the device to him so he could review the article she found.

He skimmed it quickly. "This is a fandom website for a tv show. The facts are watered down even if they're based on the real thing. Myoga's gonna be back next week."

"Are you saying you're okay doing nothing in the mean time?" challenged Kagome.

"Well, no, but what are we supposed to do? Neither of us knows anything useful."

A text notification appeared at the top of the screen. It was a message from someone named Akitoki Hojo asking if she was coming tonight.

For the first time he wondered just what her life was like outside of their shared class and library time.

She held out her hand for her phone. "I'll keep looking then."

"What's tonight?" he asked curiously.

"What?"

"Someone just asked if you were coming tonight. We're a package deal now and I'm not getting dragged anywhere you please."

"Are you reading my messages? Give me that!"

She snatched her phone from him immediately.

"I wasn't! It popped up while I was reading that article."

Kagome squinted distrustfully. "I'll cancel my plans, don't worry."

"Oh, well, good. I don't want to go to some frat party anyway."

"It's not -" Across the cafeteria beyond Inuyasha's head she saw her roommate. "Oh no. Inuyasha, it's Yuka. Go to the bathroom. Or - or go get a refill."

Inuyasha shifted to stand, but Yuka was waving now, adjusting her course to make a direct line toward them.

"It's too late," lamented Kagome, forcing a smile to hide her panic as she welcomed her friend.

Kagome studied Yuka's face the minute her eyes danced to Inuyasha. There was no visible change in her demeanor, and if anything her smile widened as she glanced back to meet Kagome's eyes.

"Hey roomie, how was your run this morning?"

She stopped at the end of the table, head swiveling briefly to Inuyasha and back to Kagome.

"Just your typical morning run, nothing out of the ordinary." She forced a laugh.

Kagome made quick introductions and her smile twitched precariously as she watched them exchange greetings, Yuka inquiring with polite small talk about what they were up to today.

"Oh, a class presentation," interjected Kagome. "For ancient religion with Mushin."

As if having a light bulb moment, Yuka's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Wait a minute, you're the study room guy? You're not at all like I pictured."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the study room reference, Kagome the only one to notice the motion. He tried to make eye contact with Kagome, who was blushing lightly at the overshare from Yuka, but Kagome did her best to avoid his gaze.

So she'd complained a few times in the beginning about the guy that kept crashing her study room. Of course Yuka would remember that detail and decide to share it.

Her roommate continued speaking amiably. "You know, I don't think I've set foot in the library once this year. I'd much rather study in the dorm."

"Not a chance. I get distracted or end up taking a nap on my bed," rebutted Kagome.

"You do that in the library too," remarked Inuyasha.

"That was one time," responded Kagome, still not looking at him.

"And oh man do you snore."

"I do not!"

He grinned when she whipped her head to look directly at him. The thin cut his lip cracked a bit and he hissed in discomfort.

"I didn't know studying could be so dangerous," teased Yuka, pointing to Inuyasha's hand, eyes flickering to his lip.

"Compliments of Kagome. I joined her on her run this morning and some of her clumsiness transferred to me," he explained easily, golden eyes cutting to the raven-haired priestess. "She pushed me right into a tree and I caught myself on some rocks."

"Kagome, why would go and mess up such a pretty face?" Yuka lamented on Inuyasha's behalf, a teasing smile curling her lips as she went along with the jest.

Kagome laughed uneasily, knowing that Inuyasha was speaking in metaphor.

"Well I've gotta get going." Yuka took a departing step back from the table, throwing her hand up in a small wave, "but it was nice meeting you, Inuyasha. See you later, Kagome."

As soon as Yuka left, Kagome deflated.

"Told you it'd be fine." Inuyasha's muscles unclenched as his heart rate leveled.

"Yeah, the bracelet worked alright," she muttered, "a little too well."

Kagome's phone vibrated and she sighed, knowing exactly what Yuka's message was going to be before she opened it.

_"Are you and Inuyasha a thing?"_

She responded in the negative and the conversation continued just as Kagome thought it might.

"How do you feel about going to that party tonight? It's at an apartment, not a frat, and Yuka has asked me to ask you if you'll come."

"Why does she want me to come?"

"She thinks you're cute."

"Really?"

Kagome couldn't tell if he was shocked or excited by the compliment, but his baffled reaction still annoyed her. She had expected a quick rejection.

"I just said it, didn't I?"

"Why are you getting all snappy?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Do you want to go or not?"

Inuyasha took a moment to think about it.

"Yes, it's better than sitting in a room with you all day."

"Back at you, jerk."

* * *

A/N: What a year this has been/continues to be, huh? Oh, 2020, at least there's only one more month left of you. Hopefully.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 5 back in April! (wow, 8 months ago yikes)

See You Next Chapter,

Radiant Sun


End file.
